


kj

by ThedragonsTreasure



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedragonsTreasure/pseuds/ThedragonsTreasure
Summary: This is my experiment work so it's not meant for being read.





	1. Chapter 1

awkfjföjölewai  
jiifoweajäofaw

oiwajfäopjewa

pofewaäaewkf'  
temples okay? To answer your question Kura is better because if you would find a scroll on sliders it would give us a significant advantage; it would be useful being able to shoot them with technology surpassing even theirs. I wouldn’t ask this otherwise but we are at the brink of war my son. You are dismissed go check on Loki for me.”


	2. kjnkl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iuhilu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166738/chapters/2372866

oijgojarpaewföjaewio


End file.
